<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>colors by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558047">colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimadora Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora week, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimadora Week 2020: Day 5: Soulmate AU</p><p>The Horde had no concept of soulmates, and Adora was used to see in black and white.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimadora Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora had been used to seeing in black and white. She grew up believing that was the norm, which it was, but that wasn’t the whole truth. The truth was, that everyone on Etheria were born without the ability to see colors, but when they met their soulmate, they would finally experience the joy of seeing in full whenever they were near each other. That last information was kept from the knowledge of Horde cadets, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why, when she had met Glimmer and Bow in the Whispering Wood, and the world just seemed to suddenly explode, she had FREAKED OUT. All colors coming in from everywhere, overwhelming her body as she wondered what was happened, and what had been wrong with her. The grass was no longer the familiar bright gray, but green, and the sun wasn’t a pure with blob in the gray sky, but a yellowish white blob on a blue sky. And the girl she stared at had PINK hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this, both finding out about her destiny as She-ra, and that the Horde were evil, along with the apparently common knowledge of soulmates and colors had been so much. So much, that she didn’t really think more about the soulmate thing until after a few days of Bright Moon, when it had actually hit, Glimmer was her soulmate, and she only saw colors when they were in a 100 meter radius of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being a soulmate wasn’t as easy as she believed though, you didn’t immediately click and you didn’t fall in love over the course of five minutes. It took time, and hard work, but the more time they spent together, after all those months in each other’s company, Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It really felt like the two of them were made for each other, and she wouldn’t trade her soulmate for the world. It was the two of them, Adora and Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the colors Adora saw when she was with her, were the most gorgeous thing she had ever experienced.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>